Dimitri's Return
by DramaticField
Summary: Starts at the end of Shadow Kiss. Does Dimitri stay gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri's Return.**

**Vampire Academy Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter One.**

**Rose's Point Of View.**

I sat in the Chapel's pew, my legs brought up to my chest as I digested everything that was happening around me. People were in pews many rows ahead of me crying, praying and kneeling. The priest was going around, talking to many of them. He couldn't help me. Nobody could help me. Dimitri couldn't be dead, that was impossible. I put my head down to rest on my knees as I let tears escape my eyes.

Nobody who held me in bed like he had yesterday could actually be gone today. We were too warm... Too filled with an undying, mutual love. He had kept me together. Promised me that he would save me from the already chosen path for me. I couldn't be like Anna... Just.... No. Dimitri had said that I was stronger then her, but right now, breaking down in the chapel, I felt like a little girl. How could I possibly get through this without him? I came to the conclusion that I couldn't.

He couldn't be gone forever, but the hurt in my chest, in my whole body told me that there was a chance he was. I sat there, scared to the point of death that Dimitri was gone.

No, the guardians' would bring him back, slightly injured. He would get treated and we would carry out our plan to hide our relationship until I graduated, which I would in about ten days. If Dimitri wasn't there, I don't know what I would do. I had always pictured graduation with him there, watching proudly as I went up to get my promise mark. My mother being there, for once, being proud of me for something I was proud of myself for. She was proud when I killed those Strigoi in Spokane, but honestly, it just reminded me of Mason and I didn't feel one ounce of pride for doing it. It felt good because of the revenge. That was about it.

The molijia marks on my neck only reminded me of losing Mason, that was it. I turned my attention back to Dimitri. Surely, if he was dead... gone forever... I would be too. He had half of my soul as I had half of his. I protected his with my life and I knew I would feel somewhat empty if he was gone. I would _know._

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I sat there, oblivious to everything and every_one_. I found myself breathing heavily and rapidly as I cried.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, strong had clasp my shoulder. I jumped a little, wiping my eyes quickly, trying to get the redness to go away.

What I seen when I turned around was almost too good to be true. The Russian god was standing behind me, beaten and bruised, but, _alive_. I felt my jaw drop as he slid into the pew with me, taking me into his arms. He knew there were people around, as did I, but right now, seeing him here... alive... I didn't care. Everyone could know about us, I really couldn't care less at this moment.

"Dimitri," I said weakly, tears flowing down my cheeks constantly as he rubbed my back.

"Roza," my heart skipped more then one beat at the sound of the oh so sexy and soothing Russian accent that I didn't think I would ever hear again.

"I thought you were..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

He nodded. "I know, I know." he said gently, a soft, comforting and loving tone to his voice. "They shouldn't of told you I was," he said, kissing my hair as he caressed it gently. "They had no right to worry you like that."

I could tell nobody was watching us. They were all caught up in their own private moments, to which, I was grateful. I sat there, in his arms and cried until I was too drained to cry any longer. I loved him so, so much.

"I love you, Roza." he murmured, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said, my voice breaking.

He looked around carefully and when he seen nobody was looking, he pressed his lips to mine gently. The passion that rolled off the soft, innocent kiss was unbelievable as it only lasted about 2 seconds.

Before anything else could happen, he stood, extending his hand out to me. I took it as my legs weakness dulled. He helped me as we walked out of the chapel, hand in hand. I wondered what he was doing, but nobody was around when we stepped out into the bone chilling night. I hadn't realized the lateness as the cold wind felt like a slap in the face. Somehow, I liked it though.

"Body energy is the best form of heat," I said as he chuckled, pulling me closer to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Being in his arms felt like a dream, but as the cold wind blasted me in the face, I knew it wasn't. Soon, I came to realize that we had stumbled upon the cabin in the woods. We didn't say anything the whole walk, just being with each other was enough. A smile appeared on both of our faces as we approached the cabin, recalling the wonderful memory of it. If you had to ask me a hour ago if I wanted to go to the cabin, I wouldn't of even wanted to think of the heart wrenching place. But now that I was here with Dimitri, knowing he survived, that he was okay, there couldn't be a better place to go.

We entered the cabin slowly as all the memories came flooding back. I smiled, as did he. He shut - and locked - the door behind us and came over, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I knew we needed to talk.

"How did you get out? I seen the blond Strigoi bite you…" I said softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I don't know," he paused. "one moment we were on the ground fighting, the next, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I knew what was happening. I shoved her off of me with all my strength, your picture in the front of my mind, giving me strength." he said, kissing me for a short time, yet the passion thrilled me.

"It was so horrible…" I admitted when our lips parted.

"I know, Roza, I know." he frowned. "I'm just glad it was me and not you."

I looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. "Why?"

"You're much stronger then I am, my love. I don't know if I would be able to have as much power and strength as you did while waiting for the verdict." he took my hand, bringing me over to the bed as we sat down, me in his lap.

"You seen me in there," I stated. "I was a wreck." I said this softly as I curled into his chest.

He didn't say anything and I dropped the subject, taking a new one up. "You seem… different." I told him.

"How so?" he asked, peering down at me.

"Your almost… flaunting our relationship." I said honestly.

"Someone seen us together, Roza. They told headmistress Kirova." he said this as it was a small detail that had no impact what so ever.

I felt rage build in my chest. "What happened!?" I demanded. "Did you get fired?" I was terrified.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Rose, Rose, Rose." his accent filled the room. "I wouldn't be here right now if I was fired." he paused, seeing the panic on my face. "Headmistress asked me what my intentions with you were," I was intent on listening. "I told her that I wasn't going to be Lissa's guardian, because I didn't think I could protect her too the best of my ability." I nodded. "She asked if I was planning on acting on our relationship and I told her that once you had graduated, yes." I was shocked at this new information. "Nothing else really happened. She said we weren't in trouble, however, I'm going to have to keep my distance from you, until you graduate." This news thrilled me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, smiling as he nodded and kissed me, smiling as well.

He nodded. "One hundred percent." he said, as our lips collided.

Our lips moved perfectly together and as Dimitri's tongue slid across my bottom lip. I was more then happy to give him the entrance that he was looking for as our lips parted, our tongues moving together, rhythmically. Passion coursed through my body as my hands moved down to his shirt's button's. He didn't stop me and I was grateful as his shirt went to the floor. He picked me up, not breaking the kiss and lid me on my back, getting ontop of me as he pressed our bodies together, not laying any of his weight on me. It was just like last night and I smiled into the kisses.

Dimitri's hands moved to the hem line of my shirt and he lifted it over my head carefully. His lips were on mine once again in a heartbeat as my shirt drifted slowly to the floor. I eagerly moved my hands to his belt buckle and undid his belt as it went to the floor as well.

Soon, all of our clothes was in a pile on the floor and the rest of the day, along with the night seemed endless.

**--**

**Hello everyone! Some of you may of read my other stories, one being about Vampire Academy, called 'Vulnerable' and though I'm extremely happy how that is turning out, I wanted to do a more upbeat one. I will continue, hopefully, depending on the feedback I get. Also, I have many 'Twilight' stories out, if you're a Twilight fan. Most of them are about Rosalie and Emmett though, however, I guarantee if you read them, you'll think differently about their characters. Well, Rosalie's anyways. **

**Sooooo, **

**Feedback ? =]**

**Reviews? =]**

**~ Dramatic Field.**

**~ Becca !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's Return**

**Chapter Two**

**Rose's perspective.**

I awoke in a daze. I was half expecting to wake up, all alone in my dorm room, the night before just being a terrible, sick nightmare, though when I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to confirm or deny the current place I was in right away, I seen Dimitri looking at me lovingly and my heart jumped, a smile spreading across my face, pulling up on the corners of my mouth.

"Good morning, Roza." he murmured, placing a light kiss on my lips.

I smiled against his lips, kissing him back more then willingly. "Good morning," I said brightly.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, holding me tightly to his chest. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Wonderfully, you?"

"Peacefully," he said, smiling, resting his chin on the top of my head, which kind of made me feel small. Although, I could care less. As long as Dimitri was there, it didn't matter.

"I love you," I murumured, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too, Roza. Honestly, I've never felt so alive then what I do when I'm with you."

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up despite the fact that I would usually have a sly remark for this which would make him chuckle and roll his eyes at me. Though, I just smiled and nodded. "I feel the exact same way when I'm around you." I said gently, in a soft, light tone.

I wasn't in the mood to joke around. Every thing was just too good to mess up with a stupid or lame comment. I never wanted to let go of this moment and as much as I knew it was possible that I could lose him at some point or another, I was just grateful that he was here now, with me.

Dimitri smiled, pulling me close to his bare chest. "No snide comment? I'm impressed." he murmured in my ear as I shivered with his lips so close to my body. He placed a light kiss below my left earlobe before pulling back.

I felt my eyes close a little as my lips turned up into a small smile. "Wasn't the right moment." I said, winking at him.

He chuckled softly and our bare skin pressed against one anothers, which was as comforting as it was the sense of vulnerability my body contained. It wasn't easy to be in the most natural state with someone, especially the man you loved. I guess you got more comfortable as time went on and as comfortable as I was with him, it was... intimidating. Yeah, that's the right word.

He sighed before kissing my forehead. "I'm afriad we must go. The academy's in a time of depression and grieving." His buisness face was on and I couldn't help, through the sigh that escaped my lips, but to smile at the comforting feeling of routine.

I nodded and he grabbed our clothing from the cold floor of the cabin. He passed me mine and I felt a warmth spread through my cheeks as I squirmed into my undergarments, then stood up to put on my jeans, my tank top and sweater.

He did the same, putting his boxers on, then getting up and putting on his jeans, t-shirt and long jacket. I had to say, everything about him, in his natural state, and this one, turned me on. He was so amazing, too amazing to even fathom the thought of living without and thankfully, I didn't have to anymore.

He was everything that made me happy. He made me feel safe, though I chatised myself for feeling that way when I knew, I, a guardian, should never really feel completely safe. I had to be able to react at any moment I was called upon, or something posed as a threat and if I grew too reliant on Dimitri's arms, I don't know if I could fufil my duty and let my bravery shine when it needed to.

Dimitri took my hand when we were both dressed and placed a light, warm kiss on my lips before we headed for the cabins door and stepped out into the chilled morning.

Even out in the cabin area of campus, I could sense the feeling of dampness. Not in the air, but the emotional surroundings. I took in everything, the weathered wood on the cabin, the trees standing tall, but seeming vulnerable, it seemed that way to me at least. The ones that weren't standing, were dying slowly, fallen on the ground of the forest, the grass turning green at the roots as Spring threatened to take over. The tip of the grass was brown in a result of winter which had passed no more then a month back. It was quite beautiful and I realized I had never honestly stopped to take everything in before. My mind had always been preoccupied.

As we got closer to the academy, I sighed. I didn't want to have to go back. Not yet at least. Wounds were so new and I knew grieving was going to be happening on more then one occassion throughout the day. It was sad and pulled on my heart strings, because these people lost someone they loved dearly and I knew how that felt. Or well I did before Dimitri found me. I knew what it was like to lose a friend, though. Mason.

His death still haunted me somehow, knowing it was my fault, but it was easier reccently to know that he was moving onto the after life, or whatever you happened to call it. He would find peace.

Dimitri gave my hand a squeeze before releasing it and we came out of the trees, coming face to face to the depression surrounding us. The guardians were clearing blood off of the grass with a hose, and I bit my lip, seeing just how much damage the attack caused. Everyone was still inside, either sleeping, mourning or just... neutral. The guardians filled the campus, though, cleaning up, talking among themselves and trying to get everything organized for the day to come. The sun was barely up in the sky and I realized by the exhausted wrinkling most of their faces that many of them hadn't gotten any sleep.

I didn't quite know what to do with myself. Should I help? I looked up to Dimitri and as always, he seemed to know what was running through my mind. He just nodded toward me, which told me to go with him as he went over to Alberta, who was half way across the lawn, a fire crackling in front of her. I realized they were bodies and a shiver went down my spine. Strigoi bodies, of course, but bodies nonetheless.

She turned as Dimitri and I approached and she gave us a small, tired smile. "What are you doing out here, Rose?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I felt like I needed to help."

I figured she would object; expected her to. But instead, she just nodded and I seen the small look she gave Dimitri. It was half dissaproving, and half happy for us and with that small look alone, I knew she knew about us whether I wanted her to or not.

Dimitri kept his face calm and a little hard like it usually was while comitting himself to his work. "Is there anything we can do?"

There was something comforting about him using 'we'. It made me feel like we really were a couple, but I mentally scolded myself for being so caught up in our romance right now.

Alberta sighed. "Want to take over for me? There's more bodies around the corner, only a few. The rest have been burned. Alicia and Paul have been manding the fire."

Dimitri nodded. "You go and get some sleep, I'll see to it that it gets done."

She nodded and gave us a small smile before walking off and going into the academy.

I frowned a little at the thought of seeing dead bodies, which were at least 8 hours dead let alone having to drag the remains to the fire, but I followed Dimitri. If I could help kill them, I could help remove the blood from my hands, though I wondered why we couldn't just get Christian to set them one by one on fire and a water user to put it out. Then again, he had to be tired from the battle, mentally and physically.

I turned the corner, in step with Dimitri and frowned at the sight of dead bodies, strewn over the grass. I realized the blood from earlier was from _our _people and I shivered again.

Dimitri, his head on his duties now, shook his head as he took one of the hands of the bodies. He motioned for me to do the same as he started dragging a brunette off. I took a deep breath in and thankfully, there wasn't a stench where techincally, they were dead beforehand and their organs didn't exactly do much while they were a Strigoi.

I bent over, taking one of their hands. It was a male, a blond male and it vaugely crossed my mind that he could of been missed once upon a time. What kind of person where they all when they were alive? What if my fate had been hauling Dimitri's body into the fire? I dropped his hand, emotions overwhelming me and I knew this was what the after shock felt like.

Emotions churned in my stomach, my heart in my throat. Maybe I _was_ too young to be out here.

My head jolted back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Stan.

"Rose," he said gently. He seemed to have gotten some sleep, though maybe it was just the reality of everything sinking in with him, too. "You did good out there yesterday evening. You should be proud." he said softly before looking away again.

Emotions were rarely shown among guardians. The ones I seen anyways and before I had a chance to respond, he dragged another body off. The one whose hand I had just dropped moments ago.

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat as I looked back down at the loss of life laying before me.

"Rose," Dimitri's voice sounded sweet in my ear as I felt tears sting my eyes.

Tears for the ones who lost someone. Tears for the lives lost. Tears for the people these evil creatures used to be.

I turned, looking into his loving brown eyes. They were captivating and made me feel some sort of comfort knowing that we had a happy ending to this tragedy. As many people who did lose someone, there had been happy endings. Many more did come back, slightly injured, but alive.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath in and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at me as though he was looking into my soul. He didn't believe me, but he wasn't the type to pry for an answer in which someone didn't want to give. With their personal life, at least. When it came to work, he would pry until he got the answer he wanted.

He looked around, seeing no one and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, embracing the feel of his warm lips on my cool skin before getting back to work. No more words were said, but he continued doing what he told Alberta he would and I seen two bodies left. Stan came back after a moment, giving a small 'hey,' to Dimitri, and taking one of the other bodies.

I gulped before leaning down and picking up the last ones hand. It was cold and I took a deep breath in before dragging him over to the fire pit, not looking at him to feel bad. I pulled him over quickly and seen Stan throw the body he had in.

My body tensed and I reached down, picking the body up a little, hesitating before throwing it into the fire, stepping back reluctantly.

These used to be people. Good people, most of them at least. Most of them probably were changed during battle. They had friends and families and their loss at the time was no more or no less saddening then ours.

Tears stung my eyes again and I blinked them away although the fire's smoke also stung them, letting pent up tears run down my cheeks.

Stan had left and Dimitri came over, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you feeling okay, Rose? Weak? Nauseous?" he asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm fine," I restated.

He frowned, "The first aftermath of an attack, especially one in which a dhampir fights in, is always hard. It's an after shock." he murmured in my ear. "Lots of dhampirs' can't handle it well."

"I'm not lots of dhampirs," I told him.

"I know that, Rose," he looked down at me lovingly with an expression only meant for me. "But it's a traumatic event for anyone."

I sighed and nodded. "They all had families, Dimitri. Friends and families. And they'll all be missed one way or another. They were all loved." A couple tears escaped, strolling down my cheeks and Dimitri wiped them away.

"I know, Roza, I know." Using my nickname was his way of calming me. And it worked. It always worked.

I smiled up at him and laughed in spite of myself. I felt eyes on us and he smiled down at me, but broke away. "Lets put the fire out." he said softly, "There's nothing left of them."

I nodded and frowned as we grabbed a hose and put the fire out, only ashes left.

There wasn't much left to do and everyone was retreating off to bed, so, Dimitri came back over after talking with Stan a little bit.

"Let's head inside, Rose. Get some hot chocolate and breakfast. See how everyone's holding up." he said gently.

I nodded and rose from my seat on a rock, walking in step with him inside.

**--**

Authors Note-

**I know this chapter took forever to get out, and even in saying so, it's a little short.**

**Though I felt like that was a good place to end it so I'll know where I'll pick up.  
Honestly, it was getting more and more confirmed to me everyday that this would be a one shot, but this evening, I got a burst of inspiration and instead of updating my other two fan fictions, like I should, I turned to this one where it hasn't been going anywhere so far and I've gotten a lot of good reviews. **

**I'm going to try and continue their normal story a little, overcoming the obstacles they are going to have to face and I hope you enjoy continuing to read it.**

Sorry once again for the delay in updates. Hopefully after the many tests I have in the next week or so, more chapters will be added.

The more you review, the more chapters and the faster they'll be out, and if you review, you'll get a shout out in the next chapter. 

**(:  
**

**- DramaticField**


End file.
